1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a folding device for sheets of paper, plastic and the like, comprising at least one folding pocket and at least one deflection strip for the sheet to be folded.
2. Description of the Related Art
In known folding devices, the folding action of the sheet is carried out by means of a folding pocket into which the sheet is transported by means of rollers. However, if it is desired not to fold a sheet while passing through the machine, a deflection strip is substituted for the folding pocket and the sheet, without being folded, is guided by the deflection strip to further transport rollers. The folding pocket and the deflection strip must be manually removed from the folding device and manually inserted, respectively, depending on whether the sheet is to be folded or not. Such an operation is cumbersome and time-consuming.